special
by daraemondut
Summary: aku paling susah bikin summary -.-


Special

Disclaimer : bukan punya saya ._. Tapi punya bunda J.K. Rowling ._.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, typo, alur cepet, gak nyambung sama judul dan sebagainya

Rated : T

A/N : fic ini aku hadiahin buat ka Sun-T ^^ maaf beribu maaf buat ka Sun-T sayang atas keterlambatan hadiah dari aku m(_ _)m karena kendala dan masalah, makanya aku agak terlambat publishnya. Sekali lagi gomen ya ka Sun-T m(_ _)m

Dan untuk para reader, happy reading (´▽`)/

Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas. Seperti biasa, Harry datang bersama sahabat karibnya dari kecil, Ronald -atau Ron. Harry biasa memanggilnya Ron- Weasley. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat favorite mereka menghabiskan waktu, pohon rindang yang ada di tengah-tengah komplek sekolah mereka.

"Mate, hari ini kau ada kelas sampai sore tidak?" Tanya Ron yang kebetulan tidak sekelas dengan Harry.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Hanya itu jawaban dari Harry.

"Bisakah temani aku mencari kado untuk... Yah kau tahulah," kali ini Ron terlihat salah tingkah.

Harry tidak segera menjawabnya. Dia nyengir jahil pada Ron, "ah sepertinya tidak bisa, Ron" kini Harry merubah raut wajahnya seolah menyesal tidak bisa menemani Ron.

"Ugh! Wajahmu itu sungguh menyebalkan, mate," gerutu Ron disertai tawa renyah dari Harry.

"Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Ron. Aku sudah janji kepada Sirius untuk menemaninya main Baseball sepulang sekolah nanti," ya memang Harry sudah berjanji kepada ayah baptisnya itu untuk menemaninya bermain baseball.

"Ya, baiklah... Tapi menurutmu... Aku harus membeli apa untuk kado ulang tahun... 'Dia'?" Tanya Ron, meminta saran dari Harry.

"Bagaimana kalau kau belikan 'dia' buku saja?" Jawab Harry sambil menopang dagu.

"Oh tidak, Harry. Aku tidak akan membelikannya buku. Kau tahu, aku malas sekali melihatnya membaca buku dimanapun, kapanpun, bahkan waktu aku mengajaknya kencan, 'dia' tak lepas dari BUKU," kali ini tampang Ron benar-benar frustasi. Ya, Ron frustasi karena 'gadis incarannya' mempunyai kebiasaan yang jarang dia temui, yaitu membaca buku.

Harry termenung. Memang benar gadis incaran Ron suka sekali membaca. Kebetulan, gadis itu adalah sahabat baik Harry dari Junior High School. Dan -lagi-lagi- kebetulan juga, gadis itu tidak pernah sekelas dengan Ron. Harry pernah sekelas dengan Ron. Hanya sekali. Selebihnya, tidak pernah mereka sekelas.

Meskipun tidak pernah sekelas, baik Harry ataupun Ron tetap bersahabat baik. Karena dari mereka kecil, mereka sudah sering bermain bersama. Apalagi orang tua mereka juga bersahabat baik.

Ah, gadis yang dibicarakan oleh Ron juga Harry adalah Hermione Granger. Anak tunggal dari pasangan dokter gigi terkenal di London.

Ron tertarik -atau lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta- pada Hermione saat Harry mengajaknya kerumah sang gadis. Saat itu Harry ingin memperkenalkan sahabatnya dari kecil itu kepada Hermione. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, ternyata Ron malah jatuh hati pada Hermione.

Awalnya Harry kaget dengan pernyataan Ron kalau dia saat ini sedang menyukai Hermione. Pasalnya dari pengamatan -atau lebih tepatnya pengintaian- Harry, Ron tertarik oleh Lavender, salah satu anggota tim pemandu sorak.

Tapi saat melihat kesungguhan Ron untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hermione, akhirnya Harry luluh dan membantu sahabatnya itu untuk 'mendapatkan' Hermione.

"Bagaimana kalau kau belikan saja dia kucing atau kelinci ah atau kau belikan saja dia boneka. Gadis-gadis biasanya suka sekali boneka," tutur Harry.

"Hewan atau boneka? Menurutmu Hermione akan suka keduanya?" Tanya Ron, sedikit sangsi.

"Hermione pernah bilang padaku kalau dia ingin sekali memelihara binatang. Tapi ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah mau membelikannya peliharaan. Kurasa kau bisa membelikannya anak kucing atau kelinci," kata Harry sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Well, aku lebih memilih membelikannya anak kucing daripada anak kelinci. Kau tahu, kelinci itu menyebalkan," ucap Ron sambil berdiri merapihkan letak tasnya.

Tak mau bertanya kenapa Ron menganggap kelinci itu menyebalkan, Harry pun ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai menyusul Ron yang sudah menjauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi.

#

#

#

"Hai, Harry, kau dari mana saja?" Pertanyaan itulah yang menyambut Harry saat masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Melihat siapa yang bertanya, Harry hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "yah kau tahu kan 'Mione dimana aku biasanya. Oke lupakan. Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah" tanya Harry seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat raut wajah sahabat perempuannya itu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada masalah yang berarti," jawab Hermione sambil meremas bukunya. Hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Harry.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku, Hermione. Ada apa?" Kali ini Harry menarik Hermione menuju mejanya dan mendudukkan Hermione di kursi samping mejanya.

"Itu... Err... Apakah benar Ronald Weasley..." Hermione tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Perlahan, dia mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

Harry diam saja. Tidak ada niatan untuk menyela perkataan Hermione. Karena tampaknya Hermione akan meneruskan perkataannya.

Benar saja, setelah menghembuskan nafas, Hermione melanjutkan perkataannya, "apakah Ron, sahabatmu, menyukai Lavender Brown, anggota tim pemandu sorak?"

Mata Harry membulat seketika, "what? Ron menyukai Lavender? Darimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Ada kilatan aneh dimata Hermione. Harry tahu arti kilatan itu. Ya, Hermione cemburu. Sudah sejak lama Harry curiga kalau Hermione juga menaruh hati pada Ron. Dan sepertinya kecurigaannya membuahkan hasil.

"Tadi... Parvati yang memberitahuku. Lebih tepatnya aku menguping pembicaraan Parvati dan Lavender," jawab Hermione sambil menundukkan kepala. "Katanya, Ron sudah lama mengincar Lavender. Dan sepertinya Lavender juga menyukai Ron. Aku tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka lagi karena saat itu Ernie memanggilku."

Harry melihat Hermione masih saja menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tahu Hermione sedang cemburu saat ini. Dan dia ingin menggoda gadis itu -sedikit-. Harry hanya ingin Hermione menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Ron dan tidak usah memusingkan percakapan antara Parvati dan Lavender.

"Ya... Ron... Menyukai Lavender..." Harry sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya. Dan seperti dugaannya, Hermione membelalakkan matanya.

Ada raut kecewa diwajah Hermione. Tak tega untuk menggoda sahabatnya lebih jauh, Harry pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "tapi itu dulu, 'Mione. Dulu sekali. Sekarang ada seorang gadis yang disukai Ron. Dan gadis itu bukanlah Lavender."

Hermione terlihat lega sekaligus penasaran siapa gadis yang disukai Ron. Berusaha menutupi rasa penasarannya, Hermione mengusap wajahnya, "fiuh... Aku pikir benar apa kata Parvati..." Dia menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat Harry nyengir.

Hermione terlihat gugup. Tapi dia juga tidak bertanya siapakah gadis yang disukai Ron walaupun hatinya ingin sekali bertanya pada Harry. Tapi diurungkan niatnya melihat kilat jahil dimata Harry.

"Well, Hermione, kau terlihat gugup sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Harry sok polos.

"Ti-tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa. Ah aku hampir lupa! Sepertinya nanti akan ada murid baru dikelas ini," jawab Hermione seraya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Murid baru? Dikelas ini? Siapa?" Tanya Harry beruntun, melupakan pembicaraannya tadi dengan Hermione.

'Bingo!' Batin Hermione. Dia tahu sekali kalau Harry gampang teralihkan kalau ada topik pembicaraan baru. "Ya dikelas ini. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Tadi aku hanya dititipkan pesan oleh Prof. Sinistra kalau nanti akan ada anak baru dikelas kita. Dia tidak memberitahukan nama ataupun jenis kelamin siswa itu. Kupikir ini akan jadi kejutan untuk kita," jawab Hermione sambil berdiri dan berlalu ke mejanya. Hanya beda 3 meja saja dari meja Harry.

Harry hanya termenung memikirkan perkataan Hermione. Murid baru? Dikelasnya? Suatu berita yang mengejutkan. Biasanya jarang ada anak baru yang masuk ke kelas Harry. Mau tidak mau ini membuat Harry jadi memikirkan kemungkinan murid itu laki-laki atau perempuan.

Well, kalau laki-laki, kemungkinan akan Harry ajak berteman. Tapi kalau perempuan, entah kenapa Harry agak sedikit jengah dengan makhluk berinisial perempuan itu. Bukan berarti Harry tak menyukai perempuan. Hanya saja Harry sudah terlalu sering diberi tatapan menggoda dari kaum hawa itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan para kaum hawa melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Harry adalah anak dari James Potter, kepala kepolisian sektor pembunuhan yang sudah terkenal seantero Inggris Raya karena pemecahan berbagai kasus yang ditangani olehnya. Dan juga anak dari Lily Potter, seorang dokter ahli bedah jantung yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya.

Itulah kenapa para gadis selalu meliriknya. Kadang Harry tidak habis pikir kenapa para gadis begitu mengaguminya. Padahal Harry tak pernah merasa dirinya tampan atau apa. Ya, kecuali sahabatnya sejak dia masih kecil, Draco Malfoy. Harry, Ron dan Draco sudah bersahabat saat mereka masih berusia 6 tahun.

Sedang asik melamun kenapa para gadis begitu menyebalkan, Harry tersadar betapa dia merindukan sosok Draco. Sahabatnya yang pindah ke Kanada karena mengikuti pekerjaan ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy.

"Hhh... Draco... Kapan kau akan ke London?" Gumam Harry.

#

#

#

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Harry bergegas merapihkan semua bukunya dan segera menuju kelas Ron.

"Mate, kau lama sekali. Aku sudah lapar," gerutu Ron sambil berjalan kearah Harry.

"Sorry, Ron, tadi Prof. Snape memberikan 'kuliah' singkat betapa dia kecewa dengan nilai kimia kelasku," jawab Harry tak bersemangat.

Ron tertawa tanpa sungkan, "ahahahaha... Prof. Snape selalu begitu. Well, kelasmu kan memang kelas panutan. Dan menurutku, wajar saja kalau dia kecewa."

"Angka 8 di hampir semua raport kami kau bilang 'wajar saja kalau dia kecewa'?" Tanya Harry tidak percaya.

Ron yang sudah merasakan aura tidak mengenakan dari Harry, menjauh perlahan, "jangan bertampang seperti itu, Harry, aku hanya bercanda," jawab Ron sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, lucu sekali candaanmu, Ron," ucap Harry, ketus. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Ron yang masih saja terkekeh.

'Angka 8 mengecewakan? Sungguh lucu,' gerutu Harry dalam hati.

Ron tidak berusaha mengejar Harry. Dia tahu betul kalau mendekati Harry yang sedang bad mood sama saja mencari mati dengan anjing yang sedang kelaparan.

#

#

#

Selesai makan siang, Harry kembali ke kelasnya. Dia masih sedikit kesal dengan Ron, 'huh! Awas saja kau, Ronald Weasley, akan aku kerjai kau nanti!' Batin Harry, geram.

Sedang sibuk memikirkan rencana untuk mengerjai Ron, Harry tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang dan mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh.

"Sebaiknya kau menggunakan matamu dengan benar, Mr. Potter," begitulah kata dari orang yang ditabrak Harry.

Harry bangkit dan meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabrak olehnya yang ternyata adalah Prof. Snape, guru kimia sekaligus walikelasnya.

"Aku menginginkan nilai A+ pada tugasmu yang tadi aku berikan sebagai permintaan maaf darimu, Mr. Potter," itulah jawaban dari Snape saat Harry meminta maaf.

Jujur saja Harry kaget mendengarnya. Kalau nilai A atau B+ mungkin akan bisa dicapai olehnya. Tapi A+? Itu merupakan neraka dunia untuk Harry.

Memandang lesu punggung walikelasnya, Harry berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya.

#

#

#

'Kalau sudah begini, aku berharap Draco ada disini sekarang,' batin Harry.

Sahabat Harry yang satu itu memang pandai dalam bidang pelajaran kimia. Sejak Junior High School, Draco selalu mendapat nilai diatas Harry dalam hal kimia. Dan sudah 3 tahun ini Harry hanya berkomunikasi melalui surat dengan Draco.

FLASHBACK

3 tahun lalu...

"Apakah benar kau dan keluargamu harus pindah, Draco? Tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Harry lesu.

"Ya, aku harus pindah. Kalau pun bisa, sudah sejak kemarin aku meminta pada Mum. Sayangnya aku juga harus ikut ke Kanada, Harry," jawab Draco, tak kalah lesu dari Harry.

"Hhh... Sepi kalau tidak ada kau, Draco," tutur Harry.

"Kan ada Ron yang akan menemanimu," kali ini Draco menatap Harry lurus.

Draco tak lagi menganggap Harry sebagai sahabat. Entah sejak kapan, Draco merasa detak jantungnya berdetak cepat saat sedang bersama Harry. Bahkan Draco hampir saja menyatakan perasaannya itu pada Harry. Tapi dia selalu berusaha mengontrolnya. Dia tidak mau persahabatannya ini rusak hanya karena perasaannya saja.

"Tapi, pasti beda..." Kini Harry berjalan kearah Draco. Dan tanpa Draco duga, Harry memeluknya, "kau janji akan mengirimiku surat juga menelponku sesekali?" Tanya Harry tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Pasti. Aku akan mengirimimu surat seminggu 2 kali kalau kau mau," jawab Draco sambil membalas pelukkan Harry. Draco mencoba sebisa mungkin mengontrol detak jantungnya. Entah kenapa memeluk Harry saat ini sangatlah berbeda dengan memeluk Harry saat mereka kecil.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Jangan lupakan aku dan Ron ya," kata Harry sambil menegakkan diri dan mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Draco yang agak tidak rela Harry melepaskan pelukkannya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum.

'Andai kau tahu perasaanku, Harry,' batin Draco

"Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang, Draco," ajak Harry sambil menggandeng tangan Draco.

"Kau ini seenaknya menarik tangan orang. Kau pikir aku apa?" Gerutu Draco. Tapi dia tak menolak ajakan Harry untuk pulang.

Harry hanya tertawa dan tidak membalas gerutuan Draco. Entah kenapa Harry merasa senang bisa membuat Draco menggerutu.

END FLASHBACK

'Sepertinya aku harus siap menerima 'amukan' Prof. Snape lagi,' batin Harry sambil menghembuskan nafas.

Harry tak sadar kalau Snape dan Lupin, guru seni musik, sudah ada di depan kelas, "kurasa pemandangan diluar kelas lebih bagus dari pada memperhatikan pengumuman yang akan aku sampaikan, bukan begitu Mr. Potter?" Kata-kata Snape menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya.

Melihat teman-temannya tersenyum jahil kepadanya, Harry berdiri dan meminta maaf kepada walikelasnya tersebut. Walikelas? Untuk apa walikelasnya ada di kelas saat ini? Bukannya tadi pelajarannya sudah selesai? Begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak Harry.

"Ya, sudah kembali duduk, Mr. Potter. Seperti yang tadi aku sampaikan sebelum aku menyadarkan Mr. Potter dari lamunannya," teman-teman Harry kembali tersenyum jahil kepada Harry, "bahwa akan ada siswa baru dikelas ini. Aku berharap kalian tidak bersikap seperti anak kucing yang diberi mainan," tutur Snape tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sebal dari sebagian murid.

Snape berjalan kearah pintu kelas dan mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Harry saat melihat murid baru itu masuk kelas. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina, dengan iris mata abu-abu, dan pembawaan diri yang terkesan angkuh namun tidak meninggalkan kesan aristokrat dalam dirinya, Draco Malfoy. Sahabat masa kecilnya. Sahabat yang sudah 3 tahun ini tidak pernah ditemuinya. Sahabat yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Draco..." Bisik Harry.

#

#

#

"Ingat pulang juga ternyata kau, Draco," gurau Ron. Saat ini Harry, Draco, Ron, juga Hermione -atas paksaan Harry- sudah berada dirumah Harry, yang tidak jauh dari sekolah.

"Kau pikir aku akan menetap di Kanada? Tidak terima kasih," jawab Draco sambil memakan biskuit yang dihidangkan Lily.

Harry hanya menggerutu. Pasalnya Draco tidak memberitahukan kepulangannya pada Harry. Padahal surat terakhir dari Draco baru dibaca olehnya 2 hari lalu.

"Kau ini kenapa, Harry? Apa tidak senang aku disini?" Tanya Draco seraya melihat wajah Harry yang tertekuk -kesal-.

"Pikir saja sendiri," jawab Harry ketus.

Draco hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sudah tahu tabiat Harry begini, "kan tadi sudah aku jelaskan, kalau aku ingin memberikan kejutan kepadamu. Apa itu salah?" Kali ini Draco berusaha mengembalikan mood Harry.

Harry tidak menjawab. Dia terus memalingkan wajahnya dari Draco. Mendapat perlakuan begitu, Draco punya ide untuk mengerjai Harry, "baiklah kalau kau marah. Aku akan kembali ke Kanada dan menetap disana. Mungkin itu yang kau inginkan," kata Draco seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu rumah Harry.

Terkejut mendengar perkataan Draco, Harry berdiri dan menyusul Draco, "kalau kau berani kembali ke Kanada, maka jangan harap aku mau jadi sahabatmu lagi, Draco."

Mendengar nada mengancam dari Harry, Draco urung untuk melanjutkan niatnya. Berbalik, Draco sedikit terkejut karena Harry tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Jangan. Jangan pergi lagi, Draco," bisik Harry.

Mendengarnya, Draco membalas pelukkan Harry tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Harry.

"Well, sebaiknya kau jangan bertampang seperti itu. Atau Aunt Lily akan menghukumku karena anaknya tiba-tiba menjadi begini menyebalkan," ucap Draco.

"Apa katamu? Menyebalkan? Ugh! Awas kau Malfoy!" Geram Harry sambil memukul kepala Draco.

Ron tertawa keras. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat 'pertengkaran' antara Harry dan Draco.

#

#

#

Sudah dua minggu sejak kehadiran Draco kembali ke Inggris Raya, Harry -seperti biasa- kembali adu mulut dengan Draco. Ron dengan senang hati memisahkan diri dari dua pemuda itu.

"Hah... Sepertinya umurku akan memendek kalau terus-terusan mendengar pertengkaran mereka," gerutu Ron yang saat ini sedang di kantin sekolahnya ditemani Hermione.

"Apakah mereka selalu 'seperti' itu? Maksudku apa mereka selalu bertengkar?" Tanya Hermione ragu-ragu.

Ron mengangguk, "asal kau tahu, 'Mione, aku sudah bosan setiap kali mereka bertengkar. Entah karena ulah Draco yang mengerjai Harry atau sebaliknya."

Hermione mendengarkan penuturan Ron tanpa berniat mengintrupsinya.

"Dulu Draco pernah membuat Harry hampir kehilangan kakinya," mendengar perkataan Ron ini, Hermione berjengit tapi tidak berkomentar.

"Hahaha... Baru kali itu aku melihat sang Malfoy Junior menangis. Ya, benar-benar menangis. Draco terkenal dingin dan jarang memperlihatkan ekspresinya. Tapi saat Harry terjatuh dari sepedanya dan mengalami keretakan pada kakinya, Draco benar-benar merasa bersalah. Karena pada saat itu Draco yang sedang bersama Harry untuk mengajarinya bersepeda," Ron memberi jeda pada ceritanya. Dia menengguk habis minuman kaleng yang tadi dibelinya.

"Sebenarnya bukan salah Draco saat Harry terjatuh. Aku ada disana saat itu. Harry terjatuh sendiri karena merasa bangga kalau dia sudah bisa bersepeda dan tidak memperhatikan jalan. Alhasil, dia menabrak trotoar dan membentuk pohon yang ada di dekat trotoar. Kaki kirinya tertindih sepeda. Draco merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sebelum Harry jatuh, Draco lah yang mendorong sepeda Harry. Tapi aku sudah katakan yang sebenarnya kepada Uncle James juga Uncle Lucius. Mereka memakluminya. Tapi Draco sepertinya merasa kalau Harry jatuh berawal dari dorongannya. Ya, itulah kenapa sekarang Draco jadi sedikit protektif kepada Harry meskipun sifat jahilnya tidak hilang," Ron menyudahi ceritanya dengan menghela nafas.

Hermione hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Hening menghampiri mereka. Baik Ron maupun Hermione sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari, Draco dan Harry mengintip mereka dikejauhan.

"Hei, Draco, bagaimana kalau kita buat mereka 'jadian'? Aku sudah pusing mendengar keluhan Ron setiap kali 'Mione menolak ajakannya," bisik Harry kepada si pirang.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu, mate. Kita lihat nanti saja," balas Draco.

Mereka berdua tersenyum jahil memikirkan ide yang -sepertinya- menarik.

#

#

#

Tanpa terasa liburan natal hampir tiba. Seperti dugaan Harry dan Draco, Ron dan Hermione akhirnya 'jadian' juga. Kejadian yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Harry. Tersenyum sendiri, Harry hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Draco tidak menahan lengannya, "kau ini, makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat. Jangan tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh begitu," gerutu Draco.

Harry hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya sebagai jawaban atas gerutuan Draco. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya melihat cengiran Harry.

Draco berjalan mendahului Harry. 'Hampir saja tadi aku kehilangan kendali. Tahan Draco... Tahan... Kalau tidak, kau akan bersikap un-Malfoy-ish,' batin Draco.

Harry menyusul Draco, "Draco, liburan natal nanti, temani aku di Grimmauld Place yah. Dad dan Mum pergi ke Perancis. Katanya sih ada kasus. Padahal aku tahu sekali mereka ingin bulan madu," tutur Harry panjang lebar.

"Kubilang tidak pun kau akan memaksa," hanya itu jawaban Draco. Dia sudah tahu kalau dia tidak akan menang kalau Harry sudah seperti ini.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Draco," seru Harry sambil merangkul lengan Draco.

Tanpa Harry sadari Draco sedang berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya.

#

#

#

Liburan natal pun tiba. Sejak hari pertama liburan, Draco, Harry, Ron juga anggota keluarga Weasley lainnya sudah ada di Grimmauld Place, kediaman Sirius Black, ayah baptis Harry.

Lucius dan Narcissa saat ini sedang berada di Bulgaria, sedangkan James dan Lily ada di Perancis.

Awalnya Harry agak tidak rela kedua orang tuanya pergi berlibur sedangkan dia ditinggal di Inggris.

Tapi akhirnya Harry dapat menerima kalau orang tuanya sekali-sekali ingin merasakan indahnya masa muda mereka dulu.

#

#

#

"Kau mau kemana, mate?" Tanya Ron saat melihat Harry keluar dari ruang keluarga, tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Aku ingin ke kamar. Kepalaku sedikit pusing," jawab Harry sambil berlalu pergi.

Melihat itu, Draco pun bangkit menyusul Harry. Fred dan George yang melihat tingkah Draco berubah sejak kepulangannya ke Inggris, hanya mengangkat bahu mereka.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Draco mengetuk pintu kamar Harry. Tak ada jawaban, Draco berinisiatif membuka pintu kamar Harry. Ternyata tidak terkunci. Perlahan, Draco masuk ke kamar Harry dan melihat si 'empunya' kamar sedang tertidur diatas ranjangnya.

Draco menghampiri Harry secara perlahan. Setelah sampai, Draco mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang itu. Pelan, Draco menyibak poni Harry. Memperhatikan wajah tidur Harry yang seperti anak kecil tanpa dosa. Tanpa Draco sadari, dia tersenyum, "kau tahu, Harry, saat aku akan berangkat ke Kanada, aku sudah membuat janji pada diriku, kalau suatu saat nanti ketika aku kembali ke London, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Dan sepertinya aku akan segera melakukannya."

Draco terus mengelus kepala Harry. Tanpa Draco tahu kalau Harry sebenarnya belum terlelap. Harry mendengar semua perkataan Draco yang entah kenapa memberikan kehangatan dihatinya. Ya, Harry juga sudah lama memendam rasa kepada Draco. Hanya saja Harry terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya sampai akhirnya Draco pindah ke Kanada dan baru kembali sekarang.

Draco terus mengelus rambut Harry seakan ingin memberikan kehangatan yang lebih kepada Harry.

Harry tersenyum dalam hati, 'cepat Draco katakan...'

Seperti mendengar suara hati Harry, Draco melanjutkan perkataannya, "andai kau tahu sekian lama aku menahan semua ini. Andai kau tahu betapa beratnya aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Mungkin aku sekarang seperti orang bodoh berbicara kepadamu yang sedang tertidur. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mengutarakannya. Aku... Menyukaimu, Harry. Sangat... Sangat menyukaimu," Draco berbisik ditelinga Harry dan mengecup kening serta pipi kiri Harry.

Harry yang mendengar penuturan Draco, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tersenyum dan mengeluarkan rona merah dipipinya. Terima kasih pada penerangan kamarnya yang saat ini redup. Sepertinya Draco tidak melihat rona merah yg kini hadir di pipi Harry.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku. G'nite love," bisik Draco lagi dan mengecup pipi Harry -sekali lagi-.

Harry mendengar langkah Draco menjauh dan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Mata emeraldnya mendadak terbuka dan tanpa bisa dicegah, rona merah kembali menjalari wajahnya.

Binar bahagia tampak jelas terpancar dari matanya kini. Oh, andai Malfoy Junior itu tahu kalau Harry tidak tidur, mungkin dia akan bisa memeluk pemuda itu sekarang.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Draco... Sangat..." Bisik Harry pada kesunyian malam.

Sepertinya Harry akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

THE END...

A/N: HUWAAAHHH! *triak pake toa* selesai juga *fiuh*  
>Ah! Gomen buat ka Sun-T kalau kadonya kurang berkenan :(<p>

Maaf kemaren pas ngetik aku terpaksa pindahin semua data ke hape dan ngetik di hape TTATT

Maaf juga kalau fic aku ini pendek bin gaje bin ngaco bin abal...

Pokoknya GOMEN BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC AKU... *pundung dipojokan*

Gak bisa ngomong lagi, masih adakah yang bersedia me-review fic aku ini? TTATT *nangis dipelukan Sunshine* *ditabok ka Sun-T*

PS: kira-kira bagus gak kalo aku bikin squelnya? Mohon sarannya ^^


End file.
